Siempre fue tarde para los dos
by Anniee Black
Summary: Herms querida, se hace tarde, hoy es el gran día le confesare mis sentimientos a Ginny y le pedire que sea mi novia. two-shoot


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la maravillosa JKR

Este fic lo subí hace algunos años a y decidí subirlo a Fanfiction espero lo disfruten.

Besos y abrazos, anniee black

* * *

Dicen que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener…

A mis 20 años, nunca le había encontrado el sentido a esa frase, pero ahora, entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

Ahora que estoy a lado de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano, de mi confidente, entiendo esa dolorosa frase que a mis 15 años no tenia sentido para mí al salir de los labios de mi mejor amiga.

Ahora mas que nunca ansió poder confesar mis sentimientos, de hacerle ver que yo estoy a su lado, que no hay persona que se preocupe mas por el que yo.

Que mientras el piensa en ella, yo anhelo que el se fije en mi, que mientras me cuenta cuan maravillosa es ella, yo estoy deseando que note mis cualidades.

Es terriblemente doloroso el tenerlo aun lado de mi, pero no poder tenerlo para mi, sonara egoísta, y se que mientras ellos se quieren sin poder confesárselo, yo intento ganármelo, se que ella es mi amiga, se que es la primera vez que se enamora de alguien, pero simplemente no puedo evitar el sentir estos celos que me desgarran el alma al verlos juguetear con sus manos, sonreírse de manera cómplice o mirarse de una manera que me hace desear ser ella.

Pero, se que eso jamás será posible, porque mientras el esta a mi lado físicamente, su corazón esta junto al de ella.

Se que si poso mis ojos castaños sobre los esmeralda de el, no podre evitar confesarle mis muy bien ocultos sentimientos, se que si…

_Herms, me estas escuchando_\- pregunta ese morocho de ojos verdes, protegidos por lentes redondos que esta a mi lado

_Si Harry, todo esta bien-_ respondo en un susurro, se que ha notado mi ausencia mental, por lo tanto tomara mi mentón en cualquier momento, me torturara, haciendo que alce mi vista hasta mirar sus esmeraldas, se acercara besara mi mejilla, y se marchara, como siempre.

_Herms, querida, se hace tarde, acompañare a Ginny a casa de su madre, hoy es el gran día, deséame suerte_\- me confiesa entre brillos de alegría que salen de sus ojos

_Gran día_\- pregunto con la voz algo temblorosa, y un poco quebradiza, solo espero que no se de cuenta

_Si, hoy le confesare mis sentimientos a Ginny Weasley, y le pediré que sea mi novia_\- yo solo atino a sonreír, mis lagrimas no tardaran en salir, así que procuro sacarlo de mi apartamento antes de que mis lagrimas fluyan a través de mi rostro de una manera un tanto desgarradora

_Bueno, entonces que esperas, corre, no la hagas esperar_\- le respondo mientras hago malabares para sacarlo de allí, y tomar sus cosas, abrir la puerta, con una sola mano, dado que con la otra intento que el vacio en mi pecho no se expanda mas de lo normal

_Hermione, tu crees que me aceptara_\- me pregunta con esos ojitos tan hermosos que hacen que mis rodillas tiemblen

_Harry, si Ginny por alguna razón dice que no, será demasiado tonta, se que dirá que si, soy su amiga, lo recuerdas_\- trato de infundirle ánimos, acaricio su mejilla, se que es la única forma en la que el se puede relajar, me estiro, y los dedos de mis pies son la única parte de mi cuerpo que toca el suelo, sujeto el rostro de mi mejor amigo entre mis manos, y beso su frente, es mas alto que yo, pero con un pequeño brinco logro mi objetivo, el me sonríe de una manera única, de una manera que se que ahora compartirá con ella.

El se va, tal como llego, la habitación, se envuelve de una brisa helada, y el no esta a mi lado para abrazarme, me dejo caer apoyándome contra la pared, llego al frio piso, y mis ojos castaños no pueden mas, empiezo a llorar, se que esta mal que lo haga, nadie sabe sobre mi sufrimiento, mi queridísima amiga, y debo recalcar que la mejor de todas, Luna Lovegood, estuvo a punto de descubrirlo gracias a mis patéticos celos. Por ahora solo debo esperar y esperar, mis ojos rojos, se han cansado de llorar, pero ahora el que llora es mi corazón, que sus lagrimas son mas dolorosas y mas duraderas, que las que salen por mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas.

Es asi como descubri que mi corazon pertenecia a el, pero era demasiado tarde.

_**Siempre parecia ser tarde para nosotros.**_


End file.
